sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls
This page is a list of all the known girls in the game. Each girl has stats (attack and defense) that increase the stats of the gang. Girls can be upgrade at 3 more level to gain some stats points. When a girl won a level, she takes off a piece of clothes. (When they have shoes at the begining, they keep it at the end) (Note : Name of a girl isn't neccesary tha same of the image file of this girl. The information about file's names isn't on the wiki for now but will be on each girl's page (in Notes area) soon) Storyline These are the girls that you get throughout the story. * Mary (London) * Pearl (Los Angeles) * Amy (New York) * Julia (Paris) * Cindy (Sydney) * Mayumi (Tokyo) * Olga (Moscow) * Bruna (Rio) * Monica (Berlin) * Sally (Toronto) * Leticia (Mexico) * Audrey (Las Vegas) Other Girls These are the girls that you get from spending gold. Each event has three common, one rare, and one epic girl. The rare and epic girls start with considerably higher stats. The girl that you can have is random and if you have already a girl, she gains stats. Drunk sex party (access from the begining : London) "Organize a party" (price: 20 gold, reward: 40 mojo) * Maid : (Common) * Emo : (Common) * Princess : (Common) * Commando : (Rare) * Muscle : (Epic) Porn casting (access since : Los Angeles) "Cast an actress" (price: 40 gold, reward: 80 mojo) * Lilly : (Common) * Lawyer : (Common) * Boobs : (Common) * Squaw : (Rare) * Lara : (Epic) Orgy (access since : New York) "Organize an orgy" (price: 60 gold, reward: 120 mojo) * Sado : (Common) * Doc : (Common) * Harlot : (Common) * Fatty : (Rare) * Ghetto : (Epic) Strip Poker (access since : Paris) "Play" (price: 80 gold, reward: 160 mojo) * Secretary : (Common) * Mech : (Common) * Pizza : (Common) * Viola : (Rare) * Clown : (Epic) Nudist Beach (access since : Sydney) "Go to the beach" (price: 110 gold, reward: 220 mojo) * Surf : (Common) * Marilyn : (Common) * Kenga : (Common) * Stewardess : (Rare) * Baywatch : (Epic) Gangbang (access since : Tokyo) "Gangbang!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Otaku chick : (Common) * Bluehair : (Common) * Japanese Barbie : (Common) * Karateka : (Rare) * Samurai : (Epic) Drunken brawl (access since : Moscow) "Fight!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Folk chick : (Common) * Dance machine : (Common) * Kupala : (Common) * Spetsnaz : (Rare) * Balalaika : (Epic) Cocksucking party (access since : Rio) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Farmer Girl : (Common) * Noblewoman : (Common) * Liberator : (Common) * Conquistador : (Rare) * Aborigine : (Epic) Cum Feast (access since : Berlin) "Organize a feast" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Alps : (Common) * Countrywoman : (Common) * Worker : (Common) * Bobsledder : (Rare) * Secret Cop : (Epic) Casual Sex (access since : Toronto) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Hockey Player : (Common) * Tramp : (Common) * Immigrant : (Common) * Eskimo : (Rare) * Mountie : (Epic) Hardcore Fuck (access since : Mexico) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Charro : (Common) * Gringo : (Common) * Expensive prostitute : (Common) * Matador : (Rare) * Aztec queen : (Epic) Humiliation (access since : Las Vegas) "Arrange" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Poker Player : (Common) * Croupier : (Common) * Doorwoman : (Common) * Trumpeter : (Rare) * Parodist : (Epic) Special Deal These are the girls that you get by buying gold/money with real money. Bank Action 1 * China girl * Marussia * Hit girl Bank Action 2 * Groupie * Harem star * Supergirl Bank Action 3 * Teacher * Cossack * Miss World Bank Action 4 * Astronaut * Movie Star * Atomic Lady Bank Action 5 * Bride * Witch girl * Santa niece Bank Action 6 * Mafia chick * Brunette * Dark nun Bank Action 7 * One-eyed * Navigator * Can-can dancer Bank Action 8 * Ball player * Compere * Diya Bank Action 9 * Alexa * Ashley * Claire Halloween Special * Devil * Hag * Demon International Day for Tolerance Special * Beggar * Radical * Glutton Contest These are the girls that you get by winning a weekly contest. If you are beetween 651 - 3000, you win 50 gold and 50000 bucks. Beetween 251 - 650 : You win the first girl listed here for a contest. Beetween 101 - 250 : You win the first girl and the second listed here for a contest. Beetween 1 - 100 : You win the three girls. Contest 1 (49th week of 2013): * Cleopatra * Mutie girl * Ninja girl Contest 2 (50th week of 2013): * Aloha girl * Alcatraz girl * Elf girl Contest 3 (51st week of 2013): * Bambi girl * Fairy queen * Santa niece Contest 4 (52nd week of 2013): * Bambi girl * Fairy queen * Santa niece Contest 5 (1st week of 2014): * Colledge girl * Pirate queen * Whore Contest 6 (2nd week of 2014): * Amazon * Moulin Rouge chick * Quarterback girl Contest 7 (3rd week of 2014): * Colledge girl * Alcatraz girl * Ninja girl Contest 8 (4th week of 2014): * Gyaru * Pink Rabbit * Cowgirl Contest 9 (5th week of 2014): * Cleopatra * Pirate queen * Whore Contest 10 (6th week of 2014): * Aloha girl * Mutie girl * Elf girl Contest 11 (7th week of 2014): * Colledge girl * Moulin Rouge chick * Ninja girl Contest 12 (8th week of 2014) * Dorm chick * Miss Driver * Sexy Mexy Contest 13 (9th week of 2014): * Housewife * Referee * Rio chick Contest 14 (10th week of 2014): * Amazon * Alcatraz girl * Cowgirl Contest 15 (11th week of 2014): * Hot Doggy * Coach * Beer honey Contest 16 (12th week of 2014): * Security * Night Bat * Irish jolly Contest 17 (13th week of 2014): * Gyaru * Pirate queen * Ninja girl Contest 18 (14th week of 2014): * Colledge girl * Pink Rabbit * Whore Contest 19 (15th week of 2014): * Parisienne * Fire Woman * Geisha Contest 20 (16th week of 2014): * Cleopatra * Moulin Rouge chick * Quarterback girl Contest 21 (17th week of 2014): * Dorm chick * Miss Driver * Elf girl Contest 22 (18th week of 2014): * Aloha girl * Referee * Rio chick Contest 23 (19th week of 2014): * Housewife * Mutie girl * Cowgirl Contest 24 (20th week of 2014): * Hot Doggy * Night Bat * Sexy Mexy Contest 25 (21st week of 2014): * Amazon * Alcatraz girl * Beer honey Contest 26 (22nd week of 2014): * Red Hat * Blond * Tango Contest 27 (23rd week of 2014) : * Gyaru * Coach * Whore Contest 28 (24th week of 2014): * Security * Pirate queen * Geisha Contest 29 (25th week of 2014): * Parisienne * Pink Rabbit * Ninja girl Contest 30 (26th week of 2014): * Football fan * Referee * Quarterback girl Contest 31 (27th week of 2014): * Rio chick * Fire Woman * Colledge girl Contest 32 (28th week of 2014): * Duchess * Moulin Rouge chick * Coffee Cream Contest 33 (29th week of 2014): * Zeus' Daughter * Matilda * Papuan Contest 34 (30th week of 2014): * Gladiator * Warlock * White dress Contest 35 (31st week of 2014): * Mayan queen * Admiral * Model chick Contest 36 (32nd week of 2014): * Hireling * Boxer * Sailor chick Contest 37 (33rd week of 2014): * Cowgirl * Miss Driver * Hot Doggy Contest 38 (34th week of 2014): * Axe woman * Joker * Aristocrate Contest 39 (35th week of 2014): * Indiana * Napoleon's daughter * Box girl Contest 40 (36th week of 2014): * Viking * Sheriff * Servant girl Contest 41 (37th week of 2014): * Rider * Musketeer * Panda Contest 42 (38th week of 2014): * Sexy Mexy * Mutie girl * Cleopatra Contest 43 (39th week of 2014): * Dorm chick * Night Bat * Elf girl Contest 44 (40th week of 2014): * Housewife * Alcatraz girl * Beer honey Contest 45 (41st week of 2014): * Gyaru * Pirate queen * Tango Contest 46 (42nd week of 2014): * Keira * Laura * Marie Contest 47 (43rd week of 2014): * Security * Blond * Whore Contest 48 (44th week of 2014): * Hannah * Misaki * Judoist Contest 49 (45th week of 2014): * Kimmy * Nina * Sheri Contest 50 (46th week of 2014): * Salma * Asuka * Betsy Contest 51 (47th week of 2014): * Colledge girl * Coach * Ninja girl